


Birthday Blues

by alicesprings



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicesprings/pseuds/alicesprings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the morning of Justin's 23rd birthday he woke up in a narrow bed, in a cold room, in the middle of a bleak New York winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xie/gifts).



> Birthday fic for [Xie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Xie/pseuds/Xie)'s birthday! xo

On the morning of Justin's 23rd birthday he woke up in a narrow bed, in a cold room, in the middle of a bleak New York winter.

For the first time in a long time he wished he were somewhere else.

He wished he were home, in a warm bed, and being awoken by the gentle suction of Brian's mouth on his cock, instead of the not-so-gentle screeching of garbage trucks downstairs.

Justin usually loved New York.

He was working a lot, painting like a fiend. He was learning a lot and making contacts. He was happy, most days.

Today however, Justin fucking hated New York.

In desperate need of coffee he headed out into the cold and tripped over Bob, the homeless guy who could usually be found slumped in the alley next to the building, but who today, on this special day, had decided to slump in front of it instead.

If looks could kill, Bob would laid out flat next to Justin on the path by now.

The only thought that comforted Justin as he walked down the street with scraped knees, a bleeding finger and an uncomfortably located wet patch, was the strong, hot cup of coffee he was going to be enjoying in about. Five. More. Minutes.

As the aroma of freshly ground beans filled his nostrils and he mentally slapped the teenager who'd once teased Brian about caffeine reliance, he reached into his back pocket for his wallet and instead came out with two condoms and an empty pack of gum.

A moment later he watched as the bored looking girl with the nose ring poured his coffee down the sink. As he whimpered quietly he could clearly picture his wallet sitting on the kitchen table where he'd left it. After double checking condoms could not be considered legal tender, he realized he was fucked.

He pondered the irony on the walk back home, and let his mind wander back to his last birthday.

Instead of New York drizzle he saw Hollywood sunshine. He'd been happy then too. Working, making contacts, but missing Brian. He remembered sharing an awkward birthday phone call with Brian. A year later and nothing had changed. He was still away from his lover. Except, with shittier weather.

Deciding the best course of action was to just go back to bed and hide until the day was over, he unlocked his front door and discovered Brian sprawled indecently on his sofa. Two cups of coffee and what looked suspiciously like a triple chocolate fudge cake on the coffee table in front of him.

“Jesus, about time. Where the fuck have you been? I was about to invite Bob up here to keep me company.”

Justin stood stunned. Brian hadn't said anything about visiting. Hadn't said anything about his birthday.

Brian was looking at Justin as though he had two heads. And not the good kind.

“Are you even awake?” he asked finally.

Justin shook himself out of his stupor. “Not really,” he said, before taking a running jump onto the couch and landing on Brian with an “Oof!”.

“Hi,” he grinned, rubbing his groin against the familiar body.

“Is your dick wet?” Brian asked.

“Yes. It's Bob's fault.”

“The party started without me huh?”

Ignoring him, Justin grinned again. “It's my birthday today.”

“Really?” Brian cocked his head to the side. Justin nodded.

“I had no idea. I was just passing by and I thought I'd see if you had any plans.”

“You live in Pittsburgh," Justin said.

"So?"

"So you were just passing by?"

"Yup."

"And you just passed by my favorite bakery and managed to pick up my favorite cake too. How strange.”

“Did I? What a coincidence.”

“Indeed,” Justin said, keeping an admirably straight face.

“So, do you have any plans or not?”

“Actually, I do.”

Brian raised his left eyebrow.

“I planned to spend the whole day in bed.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. But you can probably tag along. If you want.”

“Hmmm.” Brian pretended to think about it. He was still pretending to think about it as Justin pulled him off the sofa and dragged him, quite willingly, to his bedroom.

“Wait,” he stopped. Ordered Brian back to the sofa. “Bring the coffee.”

Justin loved New York.


End file.
